


Back Seat Bingo

by MeeyaHatake



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Kinky, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vault 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeyaHatake/pseuds/MeeyaHatake
Summary: Kennedy lived a pretty normal life in the vault, but that changed when her father left. She was thrown out into the world without a clue. Finding her dad was her first priority, but who said she couldn't have a little fun on the way?





	1. Sweet Sixteen

Kennedy smiled at her reflection, her father had finally given her permission to cut her own hair. She was tired of spending hours detangling her hair and wanted something more manageable. Her long black hair was now shoulder length and she loved it. She loved the waves, how it framed her face, but more importantly how free it made her feel. She felt like an adult, though she was only sixteen, it was a big deal for her. 

She walked out of the bathroom, grabbing the gift bag she hand for her best friend Amata and began to head out. She made her way to the medical wing, “Dad! Are you ready?” She asked as she popped her head in. 

“Give me one second, I just need to log out- and there we go!” He said as he got up from he seat, walking over to her. 

“My, my. I was worried with the outcome, but looking at you now- you look so much like your mother.” He said, his voice catching at the end.”You look lovely, darling.” He smiled at her, not trying to ruin his own mood before the party. 

“Thanks daddy.” She beamed, she didn’t know hew mother personally but from the one picture her dad had, she knew she was lovely. Kennedy looked over as she heard Officer Gomez mutter something under his breath, she gave him a cheesy smile before hurrying off towards the diningroom. She didn’t want her dad to find out about her teeny tiny crush on the officer and being around him just made it too obvious. 

Kennedy looked around the room, relieved that Amata wasn’t here yet. She walked over, putting the present on the table with all the others. 

“Woah, thought you were a man with that short do but I guess it wasn’t far off.” Butch said before quickly pulling on the back of her hair, snickering to himself. “It won’t save you.” 

She pushed him away, “What’re you, ten still? Just go away.” Kennedy rolled her eyes, tired of Butch and his antics. He was everywhere like a bad smell. If it wasn’t for the Overseer and his “everyone should be invited” rule, the tunnel snakes would NOT be there. They were annoying enough as it was in class. 

“As birthday girl, I declare no fighting for the rest of the night.” Amata said, her voice mocking the royalty movies they watched. 

Kennedy smiled, turning around and hugging Amata tightly. “Happy birthday!” She practically screamed out before pulling back. 

“Your hair, it’s so cute!” Amata squealed back as she touched her friends hair, “I’m gonna miss your long hair though, was so close to passing your butt.” She laughed, giving her friend a wink. 

“You two lovebirds done, we wanna eat.” Butch chimed in, looking at the food that was ready to be served. 

“You’re just upset because you could never get a girl.” Amata said, sticking her tongue out before making her way over to the food. 

“Letting that slide because it’s your birthday, but I could get any girl.” 

“Yeah, if she was blind.” Amata said quickly before piling her plate and taking a seat. 

Kennedy let out a loud laugh, shaking her head as she copied Amata’s actions and took a seat across from her. The two made small talk, anything other than that would feel awkward considering just about most of their class had shown up and not to mention both their father’s were here. 

After they finished dinner, presents, and cake they decided to play some board games. Kennedy’s dad had to leave earlier to patch up someone and now Amata’s dad had to leave due to supposedly having a busy day the next day and needing some rest. 

“I know your dad’s the Overseer and everything, but I still think we should have some fun.” Kennedy said, grinning as she walked over to Mr. Handy reciting a code that shut him down for twelve hours. She kneeled down, grabbing the bottles of whiskey she stashed there the day before. 

“Anyone want shots?” She asked as she pulled out a few shot glass from the cupboard behind her. A couple of kids lined up eagerly as Kennedy poured out the drink. 

“You’re gonna get us in so much trouble.” Amata said, the panic clear in her voice. The curiosity took over as she grabbed a shot. “I want to thank you all for coming.” She said, raising her glass then quickly downing the drink. She made a face, shaking her head. “I think one is enough for me.” 

Kennedy laughed, “C’mon one more, take one with me. I was too busy pouring.” She pouted as she convinced her friend to take another. 

One more shot turned into another, then another, then another. The cycle continued until just about everyone was drunk or feeling a good buzz. Amata unfortunately was a lightweight and passed out about five shots ago, leaving it up to a drunk Kennedy to sneak her into her room but that was a later problem. 

Kennedy sat on the stool, spinning slightly only to grip the counter. “Bad idea.” She muttered to herself, looking over at the male next to her. 

“You know Butch, you are soooo fucking annoying.” Kennedy slurred, not even caring that she was swearing. He looked at her, ready to say something but she stopped him, shaking her head and putting her finger on his lip. She moved her hand down, resting it on his chest before gripping his white shirt and leaning forward. “But hot.” She whispered before she kissed him, her actions slow. 

Kennedy was surprised when he pulled her into his lap, his hands rested on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss for a split second before pulling back. “They’ll see.” 

“They won’t remember.” Butch replied, looking at the bodies that laid across the floor completely drunk. Kennedy shook her head, pushing herself off of him. 

“I gotta get her back.” 

“I’ll help.”


	2. Sweet Sixteen (Cont.)

Kennedy nodded, accepting the Tunnel Snake’s help. She walked over to Amata, stumbling only slightly as she pulled her friend up from the seat. Butch shook his head, picking up Amata as if she weighed like nothing and began to walk out. Kennedy grabbed the empty bottles, deciding to dispose them in different areas as they walked to Amata’s room so they wouldn’t be linked to the party. 

After successfully taking Amata home without running into any adults the two walked back towards the party, noticing that a guard was in there they decided to walk the other way which conveniently led to Butch’s room. 

“You wanna come in?” He asked, reaching out to hold her hand as if that would convince her. 

“I don’t know, your mom-” She started, but was cut off. 

“You know damn well my mom’s drowning in the bar.” 

Kennedy felt awkward after that statement and agreed to go in. Butch was right though, his mother was nowhere in sight. She followed behind him, sitting on the bed as he walked over to the dresser in the corner trading his jacket for a bottle of scotch and making his way over to the bed. She scooted over as he sat down. 

The two shared what was left of the bottle before Butch threw it on the ground, good thing it was plastic. Kennedy looked over at him, she knew she didn’t need to drink to feel attracted to him because she was. He was her other crush, there was just something about the bad boy that intrigued her. Her thoughts were cut off by him kissing her. She climbed into his lap, grinding against him. Did she know what she was doing? No, but that was all part of the fun. 

Kennedy pulled back, unzipping her vault suit. “Wish we didn’t have to wear these.” She muttered as she got off his lap once again. She shimmed out of her suit, looking up to see Butch doing the same. 

He let out a chuckle, “No bra?” 

“Don’t act like you didn’t know.” She replied, a small smile on her lips as she walked over to him, kissing under his jaw. “I’ve um, actually never done this before.” She said, her voice quiet and embarrassed. He told her not to worry as he led her back to the bed. 

She laid down, lifting herself up slightly as she removed her silky drawers. She covered herself just a bit, feeling slightly self conscious. She had never been so exposed to someone. Butch pulled her arms away, taking in her body before leaning down and kissing her once more. His rough hands trailing along her body, stopping on her inner thigh. He looked down a second, spreading her legs. His finger immediately went to her clit, rubbing it slowly. He leaned down, taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking. 

Kennedy bit her bottom lip, repressing her moans. This was too much for her. She could not believe this was happening, it felt as if she had almost completely sobered up. It wasn’t a bad thing though, she was definitely enjoying herself, just surprised. She felt her legs begin to shake, the desire growing inside her. “Butch.” She moaned out, closing her eyes. She was definitely embarrassed by the noises she was making. 

Thankfully he knew what she wanted. He discarded his briefs, rubbing his semi to fully harden it. He didn’t want to ask her, it was her night. If there was a next time then he just might. Butch positioned himself, teasing her as he rubbed his dick along her entrance but not giving her what she wanted. The whine that left her lips was like music to his ears, it was what he had been waiting for. He slowly inched his dick in, careful not to give her too much at once. 

She let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, relaxing her body once he finally pushed in. It hurt and felt odd, but she wasn’t ready to give up yet. She gave a small nod when she finally felt comfortable enough. His slow strokes helping subside the minor pain. He picked up his pace, ignoring the fact that she was a virgin for a second. He mulled it over in his head, before softening his actions. She reached up and grabbed shoulder, “No- keep.” She breathed out slowly, trying not to let out another moan. She didn’t want to be loud, knowing that the walls weren’t as thick as they seemed and officers patrolled the living quarters more at night. 

He licked his bottom lip, gladly picking up his pace. His thrust becoming a bit more aggressive as he started to lose himself in his work. Kennedy’s quiet moans egging him on. She gripped his shoulders tightly, a sign that she was enjoying his work. She let go, hearing Butch’s mother arguing with someone outside. She pushed him, not wanting his mother to see her naked and underneath her son. The two panicked and got dressed quickly. Kennedy prayed like crazy as she zipped up her vault suit and ran her fingers through her hair. She hoped she didn’t look like she was getting down and dirty, not wanting his mom to tell her dad or whatever it was parents did. 

Kennedy walked herself out, slinking against the wall to avoid catching Ellen’s eye. She made her way out of the hall, thanking whatever deity had got her out of an awkward confrontation with a drunk Ellen DeLoria. She spoke too soon though, the one arguing with Ellen was none other than Officer Gomez, who had seen the young girl leave the DeLoria room and try to sneak out. 

“Kennedy?” Officer Gomez questioned, a puzzled look on his face.

“Hi Officer Gomez, by Officer Gomez.” Kennedy said quickly, her face flushed red with embarrassment as she rushed passed him and went to her room. 

He knew. He definitely knew.


	3. G. O. A. T.

It had been a week since the Butch incident and Kennedy had done a great job of acting like it never happened. She avoided any confrontation with the Tunnel Snakes just as she had with any of the officers. She wouldn’t be able to lie to Gomez nor was she able to act herself around Butch. It was an absolute mess. She avoided making any comments about Butch, she ignored comments he made towards her and she was constantly leaving class before he or anyone could confront her. 

That was soon to be irrelevant, considering today was the GOAT. She wasn’t anywhere near ready for it though, her thoughts were cloudy and she couldn’t bare to sit through another day with Butch in the seat behind her. So there she was, sitting in her dad’s office praying he fell for her act. She wasn’t trying to avoid the GOAT completely, she would just take it tomorrow alone with no human distractions nearby. 

She sat in the waiting room, bouncing her leg nervously. There was no way her dad, would see through her lie but all she needed was for him to see just how desperate she was and write her a note. 

“Alright Darling, come in here.” James shouted from the other room. Kennedy inhaled before walking into her father’s office and taking a seat on the bed. She waited for him to close the door before putting on her best sick act. He examined her face knowing straight away there was nothing wrong with her. 

“Darling, you’re perfectly fine. What are you doing here?” He said, his hand resting on her knee as he gave her a concerned look. 

“I’m sick.” Kennedy replied, giving her best raspy sounding voice. “I can’t make it today.” 

“Ahh, this is about the GOAT. You’ll do great, I believe in you.” He smiled, standing up from his chair. 

“I guess.” 

“Hey, it’s not my call. Those are the rules.” 

“Daddy.” Kennedy whined before pushing herself off from her seat. 

“No, no. Don’t daddy me, you’re taking that test.” 

Kennedy crossed her arms, shaking her head and stomped out of the office. She made sure to show her father just how upset she was, ignoring his goodbye. She hated the fact that the medical room was so close to the school room. It didn’t give her enough time to sulk.  
“Get out of my way, you stupid Tunnel Snakes!” Amata shouted. 

Kennedy sighed, she really didn’t want to talk to anyone- not even her best friend Amata. That didn’t mean she could stop being a friend though. 

“I could show you a real Tunnel Snake Amata.” Butch winked. 

“God, why don’t you just leave me alone?” Amata snapped back. 

Kennedy groaned, that hurt. She knew she had been avoiding Butch and it’s not like they were anything, but hearing him flirt with another girl made her upset. It stung even more that, that girl was her best friend. 

“Daddy’s girl! Cry for him, that’s right cry!” Paul laughed. 

“Yeah, bring him over. I ain’t scared.” Butch said, letting out a small laugh. 

“Shut it Paul, Butch.” Kennedy said, glaring at the Paul who stood inches in front of her. 

Butch pushed himself off of the wall, “Get lost.” He said to Amata before walking over to Kennedy. 

“Finally.” She said, rushing past them mouthing sorry to Kennedy. 

She bit her inner cheek, wishing Amata saved her from whatever was about to come next but she knew Amata could only do so much being the Overseer’s daughter. He would skin the both of them if Amata got into any trouble, so maybe it was better this way. Kennedy was tough, she could fight if came down to it, but would these boys really want to pick a fight?

He nudged Paul out of the way, “You boys too. I got a bone to pick with little Kenny over here.” He said, cracking his knuckles for effect. The other two nodded, making their way into the classroom leaving Kennedy and Butch alone in the hallway. 

“You’re a grade A bitch, you know that?” Butch said, pressing his finger into her shoulder blade. This was the moment she was hoping would never come. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, shaking his head. 

“No, I’m speaking still.” He said, reaching up to cup her face. “I give you a great night, a chance and what do you do? Shit in my fucking face. You ignore me and act all high and fucking mighty, like you didn’t get down and dirty in the snake’s nest.” 

“You’re a bully,” was all Kennedy could muster up. 

“Yeah and you’re a coward.” He said before pulling her into a kiss. Kennedy was surprised but she didn’t mind, she was even going to ignore his comment. She leaned forward, wanting more but he pulled away and headed inside. 

“I- You suck.” She said quietly before making her way into the classroom. She knew what he was doing, he wanted her to feel how he did. This was exactly what she didn’t want before taking the GOAT. Kennedy took her usual seat at the front, wishing that they didn’t have assigned seats or at least have someone else behind her. She’d take anyone else, even Freddie. 

“Now that the entire class is here and everyone is seated, let’s begin the test.” Mr. Brotch said in his usual uninterested He started going through typical test procedures, going over the test and the rules. Kennedy looked at the sheet in front of her, grabbing the pencil that was provided and writing her name and student ID on the top. 

“Alright, question one. You are approached by a frenzied Vault scientist, who yells, I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber! What's your response?" Mr. Brotch read the question, then the possible options. Kennedy let out a small giggle, she really wanted to bubble in the second option but this was her future. She closed her eyes, putting herself in the situation. She couldn’t really imagine herself sneaking away to get help, but she could definitely see her fighting the mad scientist head on. She opened her eyes, bubbling in number two. 

The test continued and ended rather quickly. She waited, not wanting to be the first person to turn in their test. She wanted to be the last, just in case she didn’t like what she got. Kennedy could hopefully charm her teacher into a different job. 

“Yeah, that last one was tough. Don’t think I got it right.” Wally announced to the class, earning a laugh from all the boys. Kennedy just rolled her eyes as she got in line, standing behind none other than Butch. She did what she had done best this past week, ignore him and his presence. All she cared about was what her job was going to be and if she was going to like it, but it was taking even longer considering Butch was arguing with their teacher. She was annoyed, but she was definitely going to do the same thing if she got something like fry cook. Oh that would be embarrassing. 

“Huh, I always thought you'd have a career in professional sports, considering you were captain for the baseball team.Looks like you're the new vault Little League coach! Congratulations.” Mr. Brotch smiled at her, nodding his head in approval. 

Kennedy scrunched her face, this was definitely not what she had in mind. Sure, she loved sports and kids but she didn’t want to coach them. She was a little aggressive when it came to sports and she couldn’t bare it if she made some kids cry over something so frivolous. 

“Mr. Brotch, please no. I’ve been a good student, can’t you change it around a bit. Maybe to uh, tattoo artist!” She said, smiling at the thought of being one of the few tattoo artists. 

“Kennedy, I’ve seen your doodles and there great but I can’t just change it. It wouldn’t be fair to the others and it’s already in the system.” He replied showing signs that he really wish he could help. Kennedy let out a small sigh, turning on her heel as she made her way out. 

“I could however, considering your score works out exactly for one other job, change it to that if you’re willing.” Mr Brotch continued, “Masseuse.” 

“I’ll take it, call me crazy but I’d rather do that. Thank you so much, you’re the realest.” She said, the happiness evident in her voice. 

“I’ll be expecting a free massage though!” Mr. Brotch shouted as she made her way out of the classroom. It was crazy to say, but that sounded a lot more fun than coaching sports.


End file.
